Luxurious
“Do I have everybody's attention now?” ―Luxurious , his real name being , is an original character and one of the prominent villains of Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020, acting as an anti-villain and the main antagonist of the Temporal Revolution Arc of the game's story. He would return as a villain-turned-antihero in Super Robot Wars U. Appearance Luxurious is tall, young-looking man with long straight light-silver hair and blue eyes. His outfit in his human disguise is a black long-sleeved uniform, pants and shoes. Personality Luxurious is a man with smart mind and a cold yet calculating demeanor. As a villain, he is also very narcissistic, always believing that everything is going according to plan; to what he intends to happen, and boasting to be the "most powerful warrior in the universe" despite his weak Psychodriver powers which is often mistaken for magic and only having his servants and other people do the dirty work for him. Because of this, he craves for power, searching for energies to enhance his powers and defecting from the Aerogaters to work solo and prove his greatness all over the galaxy. He makes bargains and deals with people to trick them into fighting for him, draining their power or even claim as property, in the case of Mahou Shoujo Iori. He apparently also has an obsession over women. However, after turning face as an antihero, he still fights on his own terms and dislikes his kin's Empire's current state but he doesn't hold any malicious intent against the heroes anymore nor does he express jealousy over the heroes being the winners at pretty much everything they're in. Background As an Aerogater Zeraim Kayafa is the son of Parashah Kayafa, the head of the Kayafa clan, one of the greater royal families of Ze Balmary Empire. During the events of Mahou Shoujo Cross All-Stars, he is sent to the Aerogater Fourth Fleet as a sub-commander under orders of Pergamum Judecca Gozzo. After the Fleet's defeat, Zeraim escapes and plots on his own, donning the name "Luxurious" and secretly betraying his own kin. Anime Complex: Cross Arena 2020 After hijacking the Cross Arena tournament and turning everyone against the heroes through Iori's spells, Luxurious boasts his victory and reveals that he is not really a magical human but an alien who fought alongside the same Aerogater forces that the Mahou Shoujo team back in Mahou Shoujo Cross All-Stars. Super Robot Wars U Luxurious appears only in the Real Robot Routes (Stan August or Iris Routes) of Super Robot Wars U. Nejikin In Super Robot Wars U, Luxurious returns as initially a non-playable boss character who becomes an anti-heroic playable character from Scenario 65 onwards and pilots a black robot named the , which he claims as the Quotes “Kin, Jotaro, Kenshiro, and the rest of you guys, while you all lay there, hopefully as unconformable as you possibly can be, I want you to listen to me. I want you to digest this because before I take Iori as my bride and leave your universe in ruin as the new God of Time and Space, I have a lot of things I want to get off my chest. I don't hate you, people. I don't even dislike you. I do like you; I admire you a hell lot more than most people I met or fought before. I hate this idea that you're the winners… because you're not. I win. I win before this all started. There's one thing you win at, and that's kissing Celestine Lucullus' ass. You're as good at kissing Celestine's ass as she and Origa Discordia are good at sucking Volt's cock. I don't know if you're as good as Alicia though― she's a pretty good cocksucker; always was and still is. I am the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. I've been the most powerful ever since day one when I first walked into the battlefield, and I've been vilified and hated since that day because Euzeth Gozzo saw something in me that nobody else wanted to admit. That's right, I'm an Aerogater guy. You know who else was an Aerogater? Son Ganlong! And he split just like I'm splitting, but the biggest difference between me and Son is I'm going to leave having won a battle and retire to finally live "happily ever after", as your Earth stories like to call. I've grabbed so many of Ze Balmary Empire's imaginary brass rings that it's finally dawned on me that they're just completely imaginary. The only thing that's real is me, and the fact that day in and day out, for almost six years, I've proved to everybody in the fucking universe that I'm the best on this Earth, in my homeplanet, even at words! Nobody can touch me! And yet no matter how many times I prove it, I'm not on your lovely little collector cups, I'm not on any propaganda cover, I'm barely sent into battles and taken credit, I don't get to be in large-scale wars, I'm certainly not on any crappy planet on the Milky Way Galaxy, I'm hardly recognized as Balmarian royalty at all, I had to take orders from a Judecca Gozzo clone for God's sake! I'm not the commander of my own fleet, I don't lead any of my forces, but the fact of the matter is I should be; and trust me, this isn't sour grapes, but the fact that Hazal is leading the next invasion of Earth and I'm not makes me SICK!!” (to the crowd in the Cross Arena) “Oh, hey, let me get something straight. Those of you who are cheering me right now, '''you' are just as big a part of me leaving as anything else, because you're the ones that are sipping out of those collector cups right now, you're the ones that fight in battles against enemy forces that I am not the leader of, and then at 5:00 in the morning at the spaceport, you try to shove it in my face so you can get an autograph and try to sell it on the Black Dogs' black market on Eostia because you're too lazy to go get a real job! I'm defecting from Ze Balmary Empire, I'll leave this universe as Deus Ex Machina's successor and marry Iori soon, and hell, who knows? Maybe I'll go assemble a new team of Sailor Sluts with Iori as the leader. I could also go be a new Supreme Kai. Maybe I'll even create ten new universes just for laughs! The reason I'm leaving this dimension is you people because after I'm gone, you're still gonna fight the wrong enemy for the wrong cause; I'm just a spoke on the wheel. The wheel's gonna keep turning and I understand that. But Euzeth Gozzo's gonna keep making clones to spite himself. He's a general who should be a god. You know why he's not a god? It's 'cause he surrounds himself with glad-handing, nonsensical, douchebag yes-men like Levi Tolar; Euzeth's gonna tell that whore everything that she wants to hear just to get some penis. And I'd like to think that maybe the Empire will be better after Euzeth Gozzo's dead, but the fact is it's gonna get taken over by his idiotic boy emperor and his doofus Prime Minister and the rest of his stupid family! Let me tell you a personal story about Euzeth Gozzo, alright? We were doing this whole Earth invasion campaign―” (His mic cuts off)'' ―Luxurious, revealing his true nature as an Aerogater Gallery Trivia * Luxurious' real name, Zeraim Kayafa, is Hebrew in origin much like the majority of the names of the Aerogaters. "Zeraim" or the Seder Zeraim, known in English as "Order of Seeds" is the first of six divisions of three texts of Jewish oral law, the Mishnah, Tosefta and Talmud, which concerns agricultural nutrition in the Land of Israel. "Kayafa" is the Hebrew pronunciation of Caiaphas, the name of the Sanhedrin chief priest who accused Christian messianic figure Jesus Christ for blasphemy and sent to Pontius Pilate to be condemned. ** In the same manner, the name of Luxurious' robot Nejikin is actually spelled "Nezikin", which is also known as the Seder Nezikin or the Order of Damages, the fourth chapter of the Oral Torah Mishnah, which is centered around the Jewish criminal and justice system. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Original characters Category:Aliens Category:Alien Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Male Category:Banpresto Category:Bandai Namco Entertainment Category:Cross Crisis Series Category:Neutral Category:Antihero